The Shining Road
by TSRings
Summary: Based on the Sonic X ending song 3! When Sonic misses their date, Amy runs into the forest to cry her eyes out! Sonic comes to talking to her and apologize, but will Amy forgive him, and will he have to add a little something extra? EDITED.


**This is based on what I thought the Sonic X ending 'The Shining Road' was about. Now I know this isn't the real case, but really just an excuse to write a Sonamy story! **

**Shadow: Yeah, she is BIG Sonamy fan. **

**Me: Silence you mortal! **

**Shadow: I can't die idiot. **

**Me: Oh yeah…**

**Shadow: T_T;**

'_What was he thinking?!' _a pink anthromorphic hedgehog, otherwise known as Amy Rose, thought as she leaned against a tall oak tree in the misty forest. "How could he do this?" she sobbed. Who exactly was she talking about is what you're probably thinking. That would be her one true love, Sonic the Hedgehog. What had happened? He did the most ridiculous thing a boy could do. Forget about planning a date with his friend (girlfriend to Amy). When it happened? Yesterday when the sun was setting as he raced off with Chris's Uncle Sam. Why, because he was so busy thinking about the less important things, that he had forgot about the one thing Amy had been waiting for years. Heck, he didn't even remember when he saw Amy that day, but instead of apologizing to her when she ran to hug him like always, he just passed her like the wind blowing, as if she wasn't even there, leaving without a trace. She wished it was all a bad nightmare, and that she'd wake up to be in her bed, as if none of it happened. Sadly, it was reality. _'Maybe, I should just give up on him…'_ Amy thought.

Sonic the Hedgehog pondered on a tall building located in station square. He was thinking about a certain pink hedgehog that kept popping up in his mind. _'What have I done?' _he wondered as the sun began to slowly rise in the horizon, as he ran his gloved hand through his blue quills in frustration. Usually he would keep his word on everything even with that care free attitude of his. It's just that his need for speed had gotten the best of him yesterday. He had promised to take Amy on a date for the first time after years of her talking about them doing it (besides marrying). However, a race he owed to his rival Sam, Chris's Uncle, had excited him so much that he forgotten about it, even when Amy was standing right in front of him.

That's right. Sonic broke a promise. He was wondering why she wasn't at the Thorndike Mansion today. His cocky attitude had messed it all up. Why did he forget about it anyways? He was glad that she was happy, and on that day felt a bit of happiness himself. He was not sure why, because they were only going as friends. Or was he thinking otherwise. He shook his head trying to take the thought off his mind, but he just couldn't. And he knew why. He loved Amy. He loved her since she ran into him two weeks after he saved her from Metal Sonic, when she started to hang around him. He knew Amy loved him back and would love to tell her the truth…but it was too dangerous. He needed to focus on other things too, not just Amy. Plus, Eggman would probably learn a new weakness of Sonic, and use it against him. That's another reason he didn't go. Because he thought Eggman would cause trouble and Amy would get hurt. He could see it now, Eggman giving two choices. Amy or the world?

Everyday he would try to get rid of the fact that he had great feelings for her, but those feelings were invincible. He did however forget it temporarily, as it had been years ago that the event had occurred. It was until the day when Amy had shown herself to him in a dress she was wearing, forcing a blush to creep over his face, that he remembered. Darn that day. He didn't know what to do. He did know though, that he had to apologize to Amy, because he felt a great mass of guilt weighing him down. He had to do it fast, because the more time he wasted, the greater chance there was of her never forgiving him again. Sonic leaped off the building as he raced to Amy's favorite area; the forest.

Sonic stopped in the misty woods with a screech. He knew for sure that Amy would be here. Why? One, this was closest to the town. Two, wouldn't you want to go here were nobody could see you sad and tearful. Three, he could smell Amy's scent. The _sweet_ scent of cherry blossom perfume. He followed the faded road as he peered around, hoping to find a trace of pink. No luck however.

After 15 minutes, Sonic felt like giving up, until he pick up the faintest, most dreadful weep in the world with his sensitive ears. It could not be anybody but Amy, as Sonic has heard her cries before. It sounded like a mile away in front of him, so he picked up the paced, and zoomed through the mist. After a minute of mist brushing against his face, he stopped as he spotted a tall pink figure standing behind a thick tree. I was surely Amy, as he could see the red trademark dress. He slowly walked to her, then stopped as he was at least 10 feet away. He hesitated at first, but gained the courage to speak. "Hey" he said simply. The figure didn't turn to him, but just plainly looked at him at the corner of their eye. She stayed like that in silence for awhile, until she finally spoke.

"Hi _Sonic_" she replied, saying his name in an icy way. He rubbed the back of his head.

"So, what are you doing here by yourself" he asked, not really sure on what to say.

"Nothing" she replied, giving him the cold shoulder. Sonic sighed.

"Listen Amy, I know you're mad about the date thing but-"

"Oh, I'm not mad Sonic" she replied in an oddly calm state.

"You aren't?" he asked, blinking in suprised.

"No" she replied. Sonic smiled.

"That's good, cause for a second there I thoug- wah!" he shrieked, as a giant red and yellow metal mallet was heading straight for him. He only missed it by an inch as he skid to the left, the mallet slamming into a nearby tree instead. Gullible fool.

"I'm furious!" Amy spat as she looked at him with angry eyes. Sonic backed up just a little.

"Whoa, Amy what was that for!" Sonic yelled, confused of what just happened.

"You should know!" she said, walking away with her arms crossed.

"Hold on!" Sonic shouted after her as he slowly got up. "Just wait and let me explain-"

"I tired of waiting!" Amy replied in rage, spinning around to lock green with green. "I've been waiting all these years, for you to finally accept me" she starts to tear up. "…and yet, after my dream came true, you seemed to forget suddenly? On the biggest thing that would've happened in my life?! Forget it! I'm through with this!" she turned on her heel and started stomping away. Now, Sonic started running fully on his two feet to catch up to her.

"Come on Ames, please can you just sit down and listen to me?" he pled as he lightly grabbed her wrist.

"Go away Sonic!" she screamed, and in an instant her Piko Piko Hammer appeared in a puff of smoke in the palm of her hand. She spun around in a full 360 degree circle, and without thinking, uppercuts Sonic away.

"Ahh!" he yelled in pain as he was hurled off his feet. He felt weightless until a few second when his back hit the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He grunted as he tried to sit up, looking at Amy with eyes of disbelief. Amy looked back at him with sad, hurt, and angry eyes. Suddenly, Amy gasped.

_'What has gotten into me?' _she thought as she looked down in shame. _'I'm hurting my love just because of one silly date. It's probably his first one too, so he didn't know what to do. I've probably been forcing him too because he didn't even want to go before. That's it, he never wanted to go out before because of the aggressiveness and begging I put on him. It's mostly my fault this whole thing happened. I don't even deserve him!' _she dropped her hammer and quickly ran to her hero's aid. "Sonic!" she cried out as she hugged him, not too hard though.

"Heh, looks like your back…" he mumbled, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh Sonic, I'm so sorry for what I did!" she apologized as she whimpered. "I was just so excited about my first date with you, that I got a little carried away" she started to tear up from guilt and embarrassment. "I never m-meant to hurt you, because your e-everything to me S-Sonikku!" she said using his pet name. Sonic smiled at her, as he gently brushed away her tears with his gloved thumb, making her blush a little.

"I understand, and I'm sorry I missed the date" he replied.

"It's mostly my fault, I'm the only one who wanted this in the first place" she the pink hedgehog stated. "You didn't even want to come!"

"Actually Amy…" he blushed. Amy looked at him with curious eyes. "…I have to admit something" he finished. _'No holding back this time! Go ahead and get it over with!'_ he thought. He took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. "Ever since you asked me out, I felt kind of weird about it" he said. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to go still, but I was deciding to go with you as a friend. But then I got scared, so I decided not to, and there's one reason why"

_'Oh boy, here comes rejection', _Amy thought as she lowered her head.

"Because I really do love you" he admitted. Amy eyes shot open as she gazed at Sonic with confused eyes.

"Did you just say what I thought?" she gasped.

"Ya" he said, the blush growing deeper. "I never told you before, because I was afraid that you would get hurt if Eggman ever tried to use you" he looked straight at her. "I wanted to wait for the right time, though I'm sorry I never told you sooner when the coast was clear" he looked up to see Amy, her eyes closed as tears poured out, her lip trembling. "Amy, are you okay!" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's just…" she looked up at him with shining eyes."You don't know how happy I am right now!" she tackled Sonic to the ground and snuggled against his chest. "Oh Sonic I love you so much!" Sonic smiled. He soon leaned in to reply to her with a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Ames"

FIN

**Skechii: Aw, so mushy in the end! I luv this fic, including since it's my first and it was so good! Please comment on what you think about this! :3**


End file.
